Christmas Party Revelations
by Lilly flower forever
Summary: With a little unintentional help from Chloe, Adrien accidentally reveals to Marinette that he knows she is Ladybug. Now he isn't sure how she'll react. It's Christmas so maybe a little Christmas luck will spread to them. Day 14 of the ML 2017 Christmas Countdown.


Christmas Party Revelations

 **Hello lovelies! Here is day fourteen of my Christmas Countdown.**

 **Prompt: party**

 **...**

Chloe Bourgeois had, somewhat grudgingly as it was her father who had insisted on it, organised for a Christmas party to be thrown at the hotel and all her classmates were invited. She hadn't wanted to invite everyone; she couldn't _stand_ some of those imbeciles, but she had agreed once she consulted Adrien on the matter and he said it was a good idea. She wouldn't have thrown the party if Adrien hadn't wanted to go. But he seemed pretty enthusiastic about a Christmas party at the hotel and had even been pleased that she was thinking of others so she had decided to go ahead with it.

She almost regretted it when everyone in the class had agreed to come, even Marinette. She had been hoping that some of them wouldn't come, but no such luck as all of them showed up to the Christmas party. Everyone was milling around now, except for a few that hadn't arrived yet.

Chloe rolled her eyes and turned away to find her Adrikins. He could, at least, make this party bearable.

...

Adrien was having a pretty good time so far. He was glad that Chloe had decided to do something nice and invite all their classmates. And his father had agreed to let him go as it was an event hosted by the Bourgeois'. He was currently standing by the food table, munching on one of the little sandwiches that had been provided and scanning the room to see who had arrived. Just then Chloe came rushing over and threw her arms around him enthusiastically. "Adrikins! You made it!" She shrieked.

Adrien pried her arms away from him politely and stepped back. "Hey Chloe." He greeted, then his attention was diverted elsewhere as he noticed Marinette entering with Alya.

Ever since he had accidentally discovered Ladybug's identity he couldn't help but notice whenever she entered a room. Now that he knew who she was, it seemed so obvious.

She was talking away happily with Alya about something or the other, wearing a dress that she, presumably, designed herself. It suited her perfectly. The subtle reds and pinks of the dress brought out her eyes, just like her ladybug suit did. She looked dazzling. His breath caught in his throat when she glanced his way and smiled. She was just as pretty without the mask as she was with it. Although, he had never noticed it before because he had been so in love with Ladybug that he didn't even realise his growing feelings for Marinette. He was so relived now that they were the same person. But she was so shy around him...

He was brought out of his thoughts when Chloe tugged on his arm impatiently. She had been speaking, he realised. "Well, what do you think?" She demanded.

"Good." He answered absently, not even sure what she had been asking him about. But whatever it had been would've been her stating her opinion on something and wanting him to tell her it was good, so his answer should be fine.

She seemed pleased with his reply and delicately grabbed a sandwich before flouncing off with a "I'll be back in a minute Adrikins!"

He nodded and turned his attention back to Marinette. She had already moved over to talk to Rose and Juleka. Adrien couldn't help the small smile that came over his face when she happened to glance over to him. She looked away with pink cheeks.

The time passed pleasantly. Adrien managed to get away from Chloe and spend some time with Alya and Nino, and of course, Marinette. She had been as quiet around him as she usually was but he had managed to have a short conversation with her and she had opened up a bit. He loved being able to talk to her as a civilian.

It was near the end of the party that disaster struck. He was standing with Nino, chatting away happily when he heard voices raise over by one of the tables. He glanced over just in time to see Chloe tip her drink all over Marinette. Everyone nearby gasped. Adrien wasn't sure what happened next, but he somehow found himself next to her, ready to help his lady. With a quick scolding glance towards Chloe, he led Marinette out of the room, leaving Alya to yell at the blonde. Alya was very efficient at that.

He pulled Marinette into the nearest bathroom and grabbed some paper towels. Passing them to her so she could try clean her dress he asked, "Are you alright, My Lady?"

He froze as he realised what he had said and she froze too, turning startled eyes to him, paper towels fluttering to the floor as her grip loosened in surprise. Her mouth opened and closed several times as she scrambled for something to say. The two of them stared at each other for a moment with wide eyes, Adrien making no move to correct his mistake. There was nothing he could really say to fix that anyway. Finally she managed to whisper, "What?"

"Uh..." Adrien flustered as he tried to explain. "W- well I sort of accidentally saw you transform a few weeks ago and I _was_ going to tell you but since we're kinda supposed to keep our identities secret, I wanted to find a good time and I was worried what you'd think and, well, I'm sorry." He finished, staring at her pleadingly.

She still looked stunned. "Y- you're Chat Noir." She muttered.

He nodded. "Yeah, I am."

She blinked and was about to say something when Alya came barreling into the bathroom. "Chloe's dealt with!" She announced cheerfully then stopped and looked at them suspiciously. "What _are_ you two doing? It's obviously not cleaning Mari's dress." Marinette's cheeks flushed and Alya grabbed her hand, pulling her out. "Never mind, you can put some stuff on it later. Come on, I have something to show you."

Marinette glanced back helplessly at Adrien and when he shrugged, she mouthed, "Patrol." And he knew exactly what she meant.

...

Later that night the two of them stood on a rooftop, observing Paris. "Did you get the stain out of your dress?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah."

They fell into silence again. They were still until he felt her slip her hand into his. She glanced at him shyly and he grinned at her unspoken acceptance. She was ok with him being Chat Noir. It was alright.

 **...**

 **There we go, angst is unnecessary. Especially in Christmas fluff.**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Christmas countdown question: Do you live in an area where it snows at Christmas time or not? I don't. Where I am, it's summertime at Christmas.**


End file.
